


Track Seven

by Symera



Category: SID (Japan Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, That makes it sound bad, there's fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symera/pseuds/Symera
Summary: While Yuuya is sick, the band has to decide on the tracklist for their new album. They call him to ask for his opinion, but forget to ask if he has a demo. Yuuya does have a song he wants them to listen to, yet he doesn't tell them because he believes they wouldn't want it on the album.After spacing out too much, Mao first confronts and them comforts him.
Relationships: Mao/Yuuya (SID)
Kudos: 3





	Track Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuimee/gifts).



> My sister asked me to write a Mao/Yuuya fanfiction in May or April and I didn't finish it until a few weeks ago.

Yuuya sniffled and pulled the blanket up even further and snuggled deeper into the comforter.

Suddenly his phone rang on the bed side table and Yuuya turned over to reach for his phone, almost knocking over his cup of tea. For a second he stared at Maos profile picture, depicting him with Maro, before he picked up with a heavy sigh.

“What’s it?” He grumbled into the phone.

Mao laughed at the other end of the line. “Good morning, Yuuya.” He greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuya sneezed into the mic and rubbed his nose. “Sorry, not much better.”

“Ah, get well soon.”

Yuuya noticed a song playing in the background now. “What are you guys up too?” He asked, a queasy feeling in his stomach.

“Oh, right. We’re deciding on the tracklist for the album, we do have a deadline after all. Anyway, I wanted to send you the demos so you can decide which songs are the best from home.”

“That’s a good idea.” Yuuya told him and sat up, pulling his blanket around his shoulders like a cape. “You can send them per E-Mail and I’ll work in bed.”

“Okay. I’ll do that!” Mao said and Yuuya heard him ordering Shinji around. He smiled to himself

“Alright,” Mao returned to the phone. “They should be over in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Mao-chan.”

“Don’t mention it.” Someone called out for Mao in the background. “I have to go now, get better soon!” He said quickly.

“Ah, Mao-chan, wait! What about my demo?”

The line was beeping. Yuuya stared at the phone. “Did he just hang up on me?” He asked himself.

~

Yuuya opened the studio door with a bang. “The king is back!” He exclaimed and dropped his back onto the couch.

Mao cheered. “Finally!” He applauded. “We can start recording now.”

“Good to see you up again. You were gone for a while.” Aki said with a smile. Shinji just nodded in agreement.

Yuuya frowned. “you’ve already decided on a final tracklist?” He asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“Of course. I told you like, two days ago, that we have a deadline.” Mao playfully hit the youngest band member.

“Right, sorry.” Yuuya rubbed his arm. “Let’s start then, right?”

They fell into their usual pattern easily. Shinji would record his part, Yuuya would go in after him, Mao would sing nonsense for the songs that didn’t have lyrics yet and Aki was the only one taking it serious. Yuuya allowed himself to get lost in the music, occasionally stopping and rerecording parts the way the others wanted. But when he wasn’t playing, he sat on the couch, thinking about the red USB-Stick in his bag.

The day passed quickly and it wasn’t long, until Mao called for a break.

The other three quickly piled out of the room, leaving Yuuya on the couch, still lost in thought.

Suddenly something cold touched his face and Yuuya flinched. He looked over his shoulder. Mao was smiling at him, a can of cola in his hand. “Is there something wrong? You’ve been spacing out all day.”

Yuuya took the drink with a small smile. “It’s nothing. I’ve just been thinking about the album.”

Mao flopped down on the couch next to him and raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong with it? I think the songs we chose are really good.”

“They are, they are.” Yuuya reassured him. “It’s… I don’t know how to explain.”

“It’s okay. It’s been years since we recorded our last album.” Mao said and took a sip from his own drink. “It’s bound to be weird.”

“Actually, it’s not.” Yuuya mumbled and spaced out again. The red USB still haunted him. It was strange, that they hadn’t even asked him about his demos. Maybe they thought he already did enough? After all, two of his songs were already on it. Maybe they didn’t want another of his songs? Yuuya shook his head lightly. No, they wouldn’t do that… would they?

“Earth to Yuuya? I think I lost you again.” Mao said loudly and waved his hand in front of Yuuyas face.

“Sorry.” Yuuya mumbled. He took a deep breath. “Mao, did you forget?”, he asked carefully, trying not to expose himself yet. The older man frowned at him. “Forget what?” He asked back.

Something similar to panic rose in Yuuyas chest. He really didn’t remember. “W-what I said on a phone. Did you forget it?” He inquired again. Mao shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, exasperated.

So Mao already had ended the call, when he told him. Yuuya bit his lip and looked away from his friend. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek, turning his head back. Fingers brushed over his skin. “Why are you crying, Yuuya? What did I forget?” Mao whispered. Yuuya put the can down and wiped his tears away. “Nothing. It’s stupid.” He argued. “You didn’t forget anything, you never heard in the first place.” His voice got smaller.

“Yuuya, stop beating stuff around the bush. Tell me what’s wrong.” Mao said, voice a bit harder.

“I thought I told you something on the phone, but you ended the call already. It wasn’t inmportant though. You probably wouldn’t care.”

The vocalist shook his head with a sigh. “Yuuya, you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything. Even if it’s totally unrelated or stupid, I’ll always care.”

Yuuya smiled at Mao. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”

Mao beamed back up at him. “Now, tell me what you wanted to say!” He requested.

The younger man still hesitated for a second. “I also had a demo.” He confessed. “That’s what I wanted to tell you on the phone, but you already hung up. Then I thought that maybe you’d ask me if I had one, but you guys already decided on the songs, so you obviously didn’t. And you seemed so content with the tracklist, I didn’t want to intrude and then I over thought the whole thing. I mean, what if you just didn’t want another of my songs on the album? I could understand that, but-”

“Yuuya, you idiot!” Mao interrupted him and kissed his cheek. “We would be honoured to have another of your songs on the album!”

Yuuya looked surprised. “Really?”

“Of course.” Mao stood up and placed his drink on the table. “Let’s listen to it.” He walked over to the computer.

“Eh? Right now? Aki and Shinji aren’t even back yet. We should wait.”

Mao shook his head. “I’m your beta-listener. I get to hear your stuff first.” He told the other with a grin. Yuuya grinned back and handed his friend the red USB from his bag. Mao took the stick with a grateful nod. He frowned, as he saw the files on it. “Only one new song?” He asked disappointed.

“Yes. Since the last two singles are already on the album, I thought that would suffice. Besides, I wanted to try out this weird idea I had.” Yuuya explained and leaned on the table, while Mao opened the file.

The music resounded in the studio. The vocalist turned to look at the drummer. “This sounds really heavy. It’s totally different from what we usually do.” He stated.

Yuuya pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. “So you don’t like it?”

“No, no, no! It’s awesome!” Mao quickly argued. “I just didn’t expect this from you.” He closed his eyes and focused on the music. After a while he started humming along.

“I’m already getting ideas for the lyrics.” Mao told Yuuya. “Yup, this will be great.” He pulled the file over to the tracklist folder and set it as number seven.

Then he spun around with his chair to look at Yuuya. “Next time you write something this amazing, you tell me immediately!” He ordered the younger.

Yuuya laughed. “What about Aki and Shinji?”

“Secondary. You tell me and I’ll veto the thing!”

“You think too highly of me.” The drummer told him with a soft smile.

“You aren’t, so someone has to.”

In that moment Shinji and Aki came back into the recording studio. The guitarist picked his instrument back up.

“You worked through it?” He asked the two at the computer. They nodded. “Good. Can we continue?”

Mao nodded. “Track seven is up next.” He told him with a knowing smirk.

“Alright.” Shinji manoeuvred past them to open the file, listening to it. Yuuyas demo once more filled the studio.

“Wait a second, this isn’t track seven.”

“It is track seven now!” Mao exclaimed with an evil laugh, before he and Yuuya burst into giggles.


End file.
